Supreme Hunter
The Supreme Hunter is the form taken by the "Cure" after it was rejected by Elizabeth Greene's body. It is the final antagonist in Prototype. Appearance The Supreme Hunter is an odd creature. It stands nearly 10 feet tall, and its face appears to have been melted away on one side, while the other side looks similar to the regular Hunter's face. It also has glowing orange eyes and a very large, parasitic looking bulge on its neck. The legs of the Supreme Hunter have a very muscular look to them and don't seem to match the body. One arm of the Supreme Hunter is thin and lanky with a blade like Alex's, covered with blood. The other is large, sinewy, and black, ending in a 5-fingered claw. History Origin The Supreme Hunter began as a cancer weapon, a Parasite that was created by Blackwatch to destroy Alex Mercer. The parasite started to consume Alex but with the help of Dr. Bradley Ragland, Alex was cured from the parasite, but a part of it was kept. After Dana was kidnapped by a Leader Hunter, Alex thought to use the Parasite to kill Elizabeth Greene. After a short battle, Alex Mercer was able to inject Greene with the same cancer weapon that had been used against him, however unlike Mercer, her body was quickly able to reject the Parasite and as a result created the Supreme Hunter. After a protracted battle, the Supreme Hunter was thought to be destroyed and reduced to a puddle of biomass. It was revived shortly after when Alex Mercer unknowingly stepped in the puddle. Death At some point before the game's climax aboard the aircraft carrier USS Reagan, the Supreme Hunter had completely regenerated and managed to consume Specialist Cross, assuming his form and gaining access to his memories. After General Randall was dealt with, the Supreme Hunter reveals himself and attempts to consume Alex, which would allow him to survive the impending nuclear explosion. Fortunately for Manhattan Island, the Supreme Hunter is defeated when he is decapitated by Alex, who was also able to move the nuclear weapon to a safe distance before it detonated. Tactics First fight In the first encounter with the Supreme Hunter, speed and distance are key to victory. The Supreme Hunter attacks slowly, but hits very hard, enough to knock off half of Alex's health in a single attack. The Supreme Hunter's attacks are mostly close-range, except for his Groundspike attack. He also likes to chuck debris if you move above ground level, and does so with surprising accuracy. The Supreme Hunter can be stunned if damaged enough in a short time span, but this can be difficult to achieve. Once stunned, Alex can climb on his back and punch him repeatedly, causing a fair amount of damage until thrown off. After being mildly damaged, he will summon Hydras and regular Hunters to aid him in battle. After being damaged a bit more, the military will join the fray. Since the Supreme Hunter can keep up with Alex on foot, the secondary attack of the Whipfist is one of the most efficient ways to deal with him. It allows Alex to strike at range without exposing himself to attack. Though it does little damage per hit, it will eventually take him down. Devastators can also be used to take the Supreme Hunter down, but this is more difficult as the Supreme Hunter will often prevent any attempts to do so. With his speed, the Supreme Hunter will almost certainly catch up to Alex as he consumes a target, particularly if it is a Hunter. However, even with this drawback, Devastators still do much more damage. Musclemass-enhanced throwing attacks are more effective than Whipfist strikes, and the debris is plentiful so long as you have the sprinting grab. In particular, there is a large, bent, iron bar in the arena that does as much damage as a Devastator when thrown with Musclemass. Close-combat is ill-advised, but the Blade is the most effective weapon should it be attempted. Quick strikes and immediate retreats are necessary, as the Supreme Hunter will not stay still for long. The best strategy is to goad him into attacking, back up to dodge, then attack as he recovers. Armor will also minimize the damage he does if he connects. Do not use aerial attacks against the Supreme Hunter as it will block them and reduce or even negate the damage while also knocking you back. Another way to kill the Supreme Hunter is to hijack a tank. Assuming you're not shot off before you get inside, the Supreme Hunter will be almost incapable of removing you from it. The Supreme Hunter can then be killed with impunity. Critical Pain Devastator is the ultimate key to annihilate the supreme hunter. Note*- Keep consuming the infected incoming units and use it to trigger critical pain devastator. Second fight The second encounter with the Supreme Hunter is much harder. The attacks are more brutal and faster. The hunter is now capable of using the Tendril Barrage Devastator, which will be an instant kill if it connects on Hard Mode, along with its previous powers. The only vehicles to hijack are helicopters, which the Supreme Hunter will almost surely destroy with thrown debris if you try to use them. It can be stunned as before. This battle has a time limit of six minutes, the time it takes for the nuke to go off. Fortunately, there are no Hunters or Hydras in this battle, and the military are more likely to focus on the Supreme Hunter than Alex (but this is not absolute). Once the clock reaches two minutes, a timer will appear and the military will abandon ship. Some of the battle strategies for the first battle still apply, but require more precision. Close-combat is possible but extremely difficult to pull off. The Blade Sprint Frenzy attack is the best option. Hijacking helicopters is recommended, as doing so requires using what time you have, and they eventually be used for good. Devastators will only work so long as soldiers remain on-deck to be consumed. The Whipfist strategy is too slow to work, unless performed at very close range the entire time. Musclemass-enhanced throws, on the other hand, are greatly aided by the presence of missiles, bombs, parked helicopters, and other highly damaging objects. Throwing two or three in quick succession will stun him, allowing Alex to do a large amount of damage with Musclemass punches. One more way to easily kill the Supreme Hunter (best for easy mode) is to take the Machine Gun and keep on shooting the Supreme Hunter. Critical Pain Devastator needs to be used from adrenaline surge. Trivia * The Supreme Hunter looks similar to the G-Mutant (Curtis Miller) and some Tyrants from Resident Evil; both have a huge right-hand and a long, thin left-hand. * Fans consider Supreme hunter as a twisted clone of Elizabeth Greene. * Prima's Official Strategy Guide states that the Supreme Hunter is not being controlled by Greene as the other Hunters, he simply fears Greene and what she might do if he does not obey. Also, only consuming Alex/ZEUS will satisfy him; only then will he be complete. * It should be noted that in the cutscene when the Supreme Hunter is formed his eyes appears to be white, while during the fight they appear to be bright orange. * Interestingly, the Supreme Hunter is larger in the final battle on the USS Reagan. Its right arm is also much more muscular than before, the bulge at the right side of its neck is more noticeable, and its colors are more solid, not swirled together as in the first encounter. This is most likely due to a mutation after its first fight with Mercer. * The Supreme Hunter is referred to in the One Thousand Suns trophy/achievement as "Supreme Hybrid". * It slightly resembles the Charger from the Left 4 Dead series, having one big arm and one smaller arm. * The Supreme Hunter could possibly be an inspiration for the Goliath from the second game, having one arm resemble a spike and the other a much heavier weapon. 128901832166003981-2-.jpg|The Supreme Hunter's similarity to the Tyrant from Resident Evil. Supreme-Hunter-Body-1-.jpg 1062660-prototype 205 super-1-.jpg Suprime hunter.jpg Hunter2.jpg|The Supreme Hunter regenerates... Supreme Hunter vision.png|The Supreme Hunter tracking Captain Cross. Supreme Hunter revealed.png|The Supreme Hunter reveals itself. Supreme Hunter Devastator.png 1000suns.jpg Supreme Hunter end battle.jpg Supreme Hunter defeat.png|The Supreme Hunter's defeat. Category:Infected Characters Category:Enemies Category:Prototype Characters Category:Hunters